The Hardest Rescue
by Caboosefan101
Summary: Halo and Final Fantasy 13 crossover. This story is based on what would happen if Characters using Halo references meets those of the characters in FF13. This story revolves around John Patterson, the Master Chiefs Great Grandson.
1. Prologue

_The Hardest Rescue_

By: Caboosefan101

Prologue

!2'oclock, Sunday afternoon. Alex was leaving church with his wife and two children. Alex was a 32 year old man and worked down at the local UNSC recruiting office in town. His wife, Samantha, was 30 and was a stay at home mom. Alex's two kids were named Matt and Sarah, both only six years of age. Alex and his family lived on the outskirts of what today we know as New York city. Going to church wasn't a regular thing for Alex and his family, but today was Easter. Alex only thought it was the right time to go.

On the way home Samantha started to flip through the stations on the radio. Soon she came to a song she liked. Samantha had always liked the old stuff, stuff from the early two thousands and such. Alex didn't mind it but it definitely wasn't his favorite. His wife and kids were singing along to the song when it was abruptly interrupted.

" We are sorry to interrupt your program for a important news flash." a voice on the radio said.

Alex knew the voice. It was the voice of his boss down at the recruiting station. Alex's boss was normally a very cool headed man, but Alex could sense the uneasiness in his voice.

"An unidentified fleet of ships have entered our atmosphere. These ships have no known markings of any sort. For your protection, please evacuate to the nearest fall out bunker. This is not a test!" the voice said.

Alex knew something was up. How could ships, of any kind, get this close to Earth with out being spotted? Then Alex heard an explosion from above. Alex stopped the car and looked up through his sun roof. A large fire ball erupted in the sky.

"What the hell?" Alex said to himself.

People all around the streets stopped and stared at the fire ball.

"They got one of the defense stations!" some one yelled.

Then Alex's eyes widened. The man was right. Did those ships really just destroy a defense station that easily? Soon Alex would have his answer. Alex put the pedal to the medal and sped towards the city. All around people were in a panic. They to had herd the report and seen the fireball. Suddenly a massive ship appeared over the city. Alex pealed his car to a halt. His wife and children looked amazed at the ship. Then Alex saw a large ball of light form under the ship. It was red a reddish orange color and it was growing bigger and bigger. Alex knew exactly what that was. Alex clenched his wife's hand and then looked around the car at the people inside. Then he stopped at his son's face. Tears welded up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Matt," Alex started "We won't be going to your game today."

He then looked at his daughter and wife.

"I love you all," Alex said crying.

Alex didn't cry to much. So when Samantha saw her husband she was amazed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked frantically.

But before she could get her answer the ships orb of a light turned into a beam, and everything went white.

Meanwhile…

Earth was in a panic. Her and her inner most colonies were under attack from these strange new ships. These ships entered the atmosphere undetected, or seen, and reeked havoc on every major city. But as strangely as these ships had come, they left. Leaving no sign of their existence but millions of burning cities. The weapon they used to do this? A particle cannon. A highly illegal weapon amongst Earth and her colonies. A weapon so devastating, it rivaled that of the UNSC's own MAC cannon. It even stood up to the old conveniences own plasma cannons. But this wasn't an attack from the Covenant. This story takes place eighty years after all the Halos were destroyed. Eighty years after the great Halo conquest. Ten years after the last Halo's destruction the UNSC and the Old Covenant joined forces together. Know humans and aliens lived side by side in peace. And about four years ago, the UNSC and the New Covenant came together in a joint operation and successfully destroyed the flood completely. Not with out heavy looses though. The biggest and bloodiest battle to destroy the flood was at a small town known as El Teryano (el terry-annoe). A battle of which took almost an entire year. A place where our hero of this book met his biggest challenge. Now, four years later, our hero will once again find himself faced with another impossible challenge. That of which will be known as, The Hardest Rescue.


	2. Chapter 1

_The Hardest Rescue_

By: Caboosefan101

Chapter 1

Admiral James West was a tall dark haired and skinned man. He was 6' 6" and was the tallest man on base. Except for now a lumbering green giant stood in front of West making him look like an ant. This giant, was a Spartan.

"Captain John Patterson. Took your mothers madden name correct?" West asked the giant.

"Yes sir," the Giant replied.

"Let's see here," West started.

West opened up a folder that held the giants records.

"Hmmmm, it says here you fought at El Teryano. Got your self a medal of honor…..and a quite a number of purple hearts." West said examining the paper work.

The Spartan just stood there, unmoved or fazed.

West stared at him then closed the folder. He then proceeded to the window in his office. It was cloudy out and rain was starting to fall.

"Captain, do you know _why_ I called you here today?" West asked.

"Does it have to do with those ships?" the Spartan asked.

"Twelve million people John, or do you go by Patterson?" West asked.

"In formal cases such as this, Captain." the Spartan replied.

"Ok, Captain, Twelve million people dead, wounded, or soon to be dead. Captain this isn't allowable." West said.

The Spartan just nodded. John's Great Grandfather was none other than the great Master Chief himself. It was to no surprise that John was pulled into the Spartan program.

"Captain, we have an idea who our attackers are but we aren't 100% sure. A fleet of ships has been sighting right out side our reach for a while now. Their to far off for us to get a positive I.D, but I got a feeling that our attackers have some kind of relations with those ships." West said.

West then turned to John. John could always read peoples eyes and body language, no matter how good they were at hiding it. John could see that the Admiral had a hint of fear and disgruntlement in his eyes.

"Captain, word is that these ships are now leaving the system. They mustn't be able to come back to Earth. So Captain, that where you come in." West said to John.

"Cortana," West called.

Cortana? That name caught John's attention. Cortana, that was the name of the A.I that his Great Grandfather had told him of. Could this be her?

Just then a holographic women appeared over a A.I core in the room.

The blueish violet hue, short cropped hair, a body made out of coded numbers, the description fit. This had to be her.

"John Cortana, Cortana…John." West said introducing the two.

"Ma'am." John said nodding his head.

The A.I turned to John with a clear expression of surprise on her face. After she saw John her face fell, but then a slight smile grew on her lips.

"John Patterson I presume?" Cortana asked.

The Spartan just nodded.

"So you're the Chief's great grandson. You're so much like him." Cortana said putting her hands on her hips, "Hopefully you're not as reckless."

Then she paused, thinking.

"But I doubt that," she said continuing.

"Cortana, bring up a holo display of the ship I mentioned earlier." West ordered.

"Coming right up," Cortana replied.

A holographic image of a UNSC frigate appeared where Cortana was standing.

"Captain this is the UNSC frigate Excalibur. The only ship in our entire fleet that can chase down these guys. You and your team are board the Excalibur and follow these ships back to there home world. Captain your mission is to neutralize this threat." West said.

"Admiral, you said, team?" John asked.

The admiral allowed him self a slight smile.

"Cortana, let them in," West ordered.

Then the door behind John flung open. Then four other Spartans and an Old Covenantcies Elite alien stepped through the doors.

"Captain, meet your new squad." West said with a smile, "From left to right we have Lieutenant Garrison, then Sergeants Hales, Winters, and Andrews."

"Ah, pardon me admiral, but I prefer Toby." Andrews said.

Toby's armor was a Mark Xll, the latest kind. It was pure white. Toby carried a old beet up shotgun on his back.

"Howdy," Hales said.

"Hey boss," Winters added.

Hales and Winters both had Mark X. Both suits were jet black. Hales carried a huge HMG with a rocket launcher on his back. Winters carried a standard BR67 assault rifle.

John's new Lieutenant just nodded. He wore the Mark Xl armor, which was green. Garrison carried a large sniper rifle with various attachments around his waist.

John him self wore the Mark Vl.V The Vl.V was just like the Mark Vl armor but had a better A.I network system and duel SMG's and Pistols on each leg. Besides the duel SMG's and Pistols, John also carried an old Battle rifle and shotgun.

"And the big one in the back, is Adabor." West said referring to the Elite.

Adabor was huge with shiny chrome armor.

"Hello," Adabor said.

John just nodded his head. Suddenly a man ran into the office.

"Sir! The ships are preparing to jump!" the man frantically yelled.

"Captain, take Cortana and your team and get aboard Excalibur. We can't let those ships escape." West ordered.

"Yes sir!" John said snapping a salute.

"Chief, I mean, Captain… put me in your head _now_." Cortana said.

John reached out and touched Cortana's body, she instantly flooded into the suit's A.I network.

"Captain, you and your squad are now going by the coded name "The Juggernauts. Good luck!" West said.

The Spartan nodded and lead his new team out. West sat back in his chair and pulled out a bottle of whisky.

"Some thing tells me you and I are gonna be close friends for a while," West said to the bottle.

He then poured himself a shot and gulped it down. Then he stared at the glass in his hands.

"Real damn close," West said almost in disgust.

He then poured another shot and gulped that one down to."


	3. Chapter 2

The Hardest Rescue

By: Bryan DerKosrofian

Chapter 2

(Hello all, I'd like to make a little correction in chapter 1. John carries an assault rifle…not a battle rifle. This will be changed in the new chapters. So thank you, come again. XD)

John had been on the Excalibur for about 2 months. Most of the time he spent in deep sleep, while the ship stayed a safe distance from the ones it was trailing. Excalibur wasn't a small ship, but it wasn't very big either. It was armed with two MAC Cannon's and twenty missile pods. It also carried an apocalypse type A nuke. The worst weapon in the entire UNSC. This weapon could wipe continents out, never mind cities.

John's eyes felt heavy as he started to open them. He could make out rough figures of the ships crewmen out side this tube. Suddenly there was a loud hiss and the lid to the tube started to pop open. John took his first breath of fresh air he had had in a while. He could now clearly make out the rest of the bay around him. Around the bay were multiple other tubes with awoken or sleeping crewmen. John could see the rest of his new squad waking up as their own tubes started to defrost. He wasted no time now and clambered out of his cold sleeping space. As John did this, so did his new squad. Unlike the rest of the crewmen, John and his squad wore their armor. The crew however had to go into their deep slumber naked, so now the bay was filled with unclothed UNSC personal. Soon they would be allowed to get their cloths on and go about their duties.

Two fully clothed Marine regulars now approached John. One was holding a standard M6A4 battle rifle while the other carried only a clipboard. Both of the personal were female.

"Captain Patterson sir, the Admiral wishes to see you and your squad on the deck." one of the troops said.

John just turned towards his squad, and opened a private channel amongst them.

"Lets go," John said in short.

He then turned to the two troops and gave a earnest nod.

"Alright sir, if you would please follow us." the one with the clipboard said.

. . .

Alex laid hunched over his bunk when a group of Spartans walked by, followed by an Elite. Alex had seen them before onboard the ship but they still never seized to amaze him. Alex had miraculously survived the attack on New York. His wife however, wasn't as lucky. Alex left his to kids in care of his parents before he was called into fighting duty. Alex didn't mind that he was called to fight, he was happy to. Alex needed the pay back for his wife's death.

The squad of armored troops made their way down the hall. Alex laid back in his bunk, wishing he could go where the Spartans and the Elite were going. Even though Alex was an ODST, he knew that he had no chance of joining the Spartans in their fight against their new, unknown enemy. That's why Alex was surprised when one of the female troops stopped before him.

"Sergeant," she said.

Alex raised his head to look at the Marine.

"Yes?" Alex asked.

"Sir, your presence is requested." the Marine answered.

Alex looked at her confusingly.

"Where?" Alex asked standing.

"Sir, the deck sir." the Marine answered.

Alex saw the Spartans and the Elite now starring at him. All for except their leader, who looked at the other female Marine. She was talking to Alex's oldest friend. Sergeant Hartsock. He to was an ODST. Both sergeants had been friends since basic training. They decided to stick together until Alex was forced to be a recruiting officer. Now they were together again. The to sergeants had painted elaborate designs all over their armor. Alex had painted red racing stripes over his armor and carved "Born to Jump" on the back of his helmet. Hartsock had painted his parts of this armor white and carved "Snafu" on the back of his helmet.

Alex nodded to the Marine. He then followed the group as they walked away. Hartsock walked beside him.

"Have you seen it yet?" Hartsock asked.

"Seen what?" Alex asked.

"I guess you haven't yet then. We are here, we are at the enemies home world." Harstock said.

Alex laughed.

"Just another planet right? We've seen a lot, what makes this one so different?" Alex asked.

They then entered the deck. Alex gasped at what he saw.

"See?" Hartsock asked.

The planet was huge. It seemed to have one body of water and was covered in jungles. But that wasn't what amazed Alex the most. What really amazed him was the smaller planet poking out from under the larger planet. It was dangerously close to the other.

"Holy…"Alex started.

"Told ya," Hartsock said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 3

The Hardest Rescue

By: Caboosefan101

Chapter 3

(CHAPTER 3. Hello to the readers! Sorry I haven't published anything in a while. I have had some issues that arose out of no where. For now things are better and I'm finally able to get back to writing _The Hardest Rescue. _Thank you all!)

It was early morning time and the sun was just rising over the hills. The night before the six weary travelers had been chased into a large meadow filled with tall grass. During the night they took turns sitting and listening for their pursuers in the darkness. No slept as they all lied secretly awake, listening, waiting, and praying that they wouldn't be found. Their pursuers were an entire company of Cocoonian troops. Some one had snitched out where the l'Cie were hiding and the nearest troop deployment was sent out to get them. Now it was morning, and after a few close calls the company given up and went back to their base.

Lightning lifted her head from the spot where she had dozed off on. The others were fast asleep except for Snow, who had taken the last watch.

"Morning," Snow said.

Lightning paid little attention to Snow. She was to tired to reply or do anything at the moment.

"I think we're safe. I saw their hover tanks heading back with the rest of the others earlier." Snow said getting up.

Now everyone was getting up and awakening from their short, uncomfortable snooze. Grass stuck to their hair as the slowly sat up.

"Is it safe yet?" Hope groggily asked shaking the grass out of his hair.

"I think so, at least for now." Snow replied.

Vanille had fallen asleep cuddled up next to Fang. The two slept the entire night, for they had both stayed up the night before on watch alone.

"Ugh," Sazh said cracking his back as he got up "Most uncomfortable sleep I've ever had."

"Really? I slept fine." Vanille said.

Sazh just rolled eyes a little and looked towards the sky. At first he thought he was still asleep. He saw six fire balls headed straight for them.

"Ah no, ah no." Sazh said realizing that he wasn't dreaming.

The others looked up and saw the fireballs.

"Run!" Snow yelled.

The group scattered off in different directions. The fireballs slowed their descent as a large canapé emerged above them. The group cold plainly see that the fireballs were large metal containers falling through the sky. Lightning stood frozen as one of the metal capsules landed in front of her. She waited a moment and then pulled out her gun blade.

The capsule hissed and steamed as it stood in the field. Suddenly the hissing grew louder and the steam grew thicker. Then with out warning the capsule busted open. Lightning just barely missed getting hit by the door. Lightning saw a dark figure emerge from the smoke. Out of the smoke emerged a large. Armored, green giant. Its visor was yellow as it starred at her. Lightning was amazed. The giant turned to the capsule and lifted two weapons on to its back. It then turned back to look at Lightning. Lightning, confused, leveled her gun wearily at the giants head. The giant slowly grabbed the gun and tried softly to push it away, but Lightning didn't budge.

"Put the gun away." the giant said.

Lightning was amazed when the giant spoke. She thought it was a robot of some sort. She finally, but ever so slowly, lowered her gun. Her finger still on the trigger.

"Are you the l'Cie?" the giant asked.

Lightning cautiously nodded. The giant just nodded and looked away. Something had caught his attention. It was a Cocoonian hover tank. Lightning cursed as she stepped back. But the giant pulled out one of its guns and stepped forward.

"Cocoonian military?" the giant asked.

Lightning stared at the giant in disbelief.

"I'll take that as yes," the giant said.

The giant then pulled out a blow sphere and poised to fight. The hover tank fired at the two. Then lightning saw the giant take off.

John launched forward with a plasma grenade in his hand. He fired his rifle at the tank to get its attention. The tanks turrets turned to engage him. John leaped onto the tank and ignited the plasma grenade. He then threw it into the open hatch and leaped off the side. The tank ignited and exploded as the grenade went off.

'Sloppy,' John thought.

John then turned to see the pink haired girl standing there amazed. He just reloaded his rifle and then harnessed it. John then looked up and fingered his mike on his helmet.

"Team," John said.

John's HUD flooded with multiple responses at once. The rest of his team had found the rest of the l'Cie and were regrouping on him.

"Sloppy? You're to self critical." Cortana said into John's earpiece.

"Where are we?" John replied.

Cortana sighed.

"We are right where we should be. The nearest town…correction… village is about 3 miles away." Cortana replied.

"Good," John said "And another thing Cortana?"

"Yes?" Cortana replied.

"Please stop reading my mind. It's creepy enough knowing you're even in there, let alone reading my thoughts." John said to her privately."

Cortana's core smiled, and John knew that.

He just shook his head and walked towards the others.


	5. Later chapter preview

The Hardest Rescue

Chapter ….

(Hey guys, here is an early preview of what might happen later in the series. Please leave some infill if you like this or not.)

"Garrison!" Toby shouted.

"We have another man down. We need an evac NOW!" John yelled into his helmet.

"Garrison! Garrison stay with me!" Toby cried to the suit of armor in his hands.

Hales fired away spraying crazily.

"You dirty bastards!" he yelled.

Adabor was dead and Garrisons condition was unknown.

"Toby, how's he looken?" John yelled.

"T-Toby" Garrison tried to say.

"Don't speak man, don't speak!" Toby yelled.

"Shuv it. I'm screwed. Toby, just…. I just want you to know…..I'm sorry man. I'm sorry." garrison said with tears in his eyes.

Toby took off his helmet.

"Don't do this to me man. Don't do it." Toby cried.

"Hahahaha…ugh," Garrison laughed in pain.

"Toby!" John yelled.

Garrison reached under his armor and pulled out a letter.

"Give, give this to my wife. Please." Garrison said in pain.

Toby just grabbed Garrisons hand and cried as the man that barely talked, died.

"Toby! What's Garrison's status?" John yelled.

Then he turned to look at Toby. He was still crying over Garrison's body.

John started to breath heavily.

"You bastards!" John yelled. Releasing a full clip.

Two men dead. One missing. Six captured by the enemy. And to top it off, they were surrounded, and the Sanctum had a new toy.


	6. Chapter 4

The Hardest Rescue

By: Caboosefan101

Chapter 4

(Hello all. I'm so sorry I haven't put up anything new in a while. I have my reasons but hey, you guys don't won't to hear them, right? You guys just want more THR, right? Well here it is at last!)

Alex sat alone at a dinner table in the back corner of the mess hall. He sat there chasing what looked like a tomato around his plate as his mind floated off somewhere else.

"You know, if you keep doing that, people are gonna think you're crazy." came a familiar voice.

"I should be, after dealing with you the whole time," Alex retorted with out looking up.

He could already tell that it was Hartsock, even before he opened his mouth.

"Yup, well, I wouldn't blame ya," Hartsock said jokingly.

Alex wasn't in the mood for jokes. His mind was in a hundred different places at the moment.

"So did you hear the rumors about this place?" Hartsock asked.

"No, but I'm sure you've heard them all." Alex replied.

"Ya well, pictures speak a lot louder then words," Hartsock said sliding a hollow pad across the table.

Alex picked up the device and looked at the picture on the screen. There was a large black blur that seemed to tower over what Alex guessed were trees.

"Holy…" Alex said surprised.

"There's more," Hartsock said with a mouth full of food.

Alex started to flip through the pictures and footage. It was amazing. Some of the creatures were huge, and brutal. Alex felt a little afraid that he was going to have to see them up close. His orders were for him and Hartsock to make a small fighting force and prepare them to eventually land on Cocoon to help the Spartans.

"The next pictures of that other planet there," Hartsock said.

Alex flipped to the next picture to see a photo of Hartsock's girlfriend sitting on a bed wearing a UNSC tee shirt. Alex turned the device towards Hartsock and raised his eyebrow.

"The next one, the next one." Hartsock replied.

Alex shook his head and turned to the next screen. It was footage of a massive beast that was taller then anything Alex had ever seen. In the footage there was a smaller heard of animals in front of it that looked like a bunch of ants next to the creature. About ten seconds into the footage the beast began to walk and stepped on three of the other animals, squishing them with ease. Alex's stomach hit the floor.

"And it only gets worse from there," Hartsock said taking the device.

"We have to go up against that thing?" Alex asked.

"Hopefully not," Hartsock replied.

"Oorah," Alex said sitting back.

The two sat in silence until a small maintenance grunt came up to there table.

"What do you want?" Hartsock asked.

"The admiral wishes to see you both," the grunt said in its high voice.

"Ugh," Hartsock said throwing his head back.

"We'll be right there," Alex replied.

The grunt nodded quickly but didn't leave. Instead it stood there eye balling a fruit in the lunch line. On this ship, grunts were the last to eat. Maintenance grunts were even more so. Alex felt sorry for the grunt, it looked to skinny. Alex got up and grabbed the fruit from the bowl. He then knelt down and handed the fruit to the grunt. The grunt took it with a squeal of delight.

"H-Hey! He's not supposed to have that yet," a cook called to Alex.

Alex turned to him and stared at the chef. Suddenly the chef noticed the ODST badge on Alex's shirt.

"Oh, oh geez sir. I'm sorry I didn't know you were a helljumper." the chef instantly said.

Alex just nodded and turned back to the grunt. It's eyes gleamed as it stared at the fruit. Alex couldn't help but smile. The grunt then split the fruit in half and offered half to Alex.

"Oh no. You have it, its yours." Alex said smiling.

The grunt gave a quick nod and trotted off. It gave the other half to another maintenance grunt on the other side of the room. The two quickly took off their masks, devoured the fruit, then slipped their masks back on. They were both clearly happy.

"Since when do you have sympathy for the aliens?" Hartsock asked.

Alex just shrugged.

"The little guy looked hungry."


End file.
